Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Over mij Ik ben Brandjan Vermeulen en kom uit Renswoude, Utrecht. Ik ben een schilder. De Rode Ridder lees ik altijd nog met plezier. Het beste vind ik de serie vanaf 106 tot 129 maar ook tussen de eerdere en latere delen zitten zeer goede verhalen. Eerste strips Mijn eerste Rode Ridders kocht ik op de rommelmarkt, dit waren Het Derde Wapen en De Lijfwacht. Toen strip 174 - De Erfgenaam verscheen besloot ik ze echt te gaan verzamelen. Persoonlijke mening per uitgave *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Besprekingen eerste reeks *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Besprekingen Karel Biddeloo's reeks *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Besprekingen Nieuwe reeks *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Besprekingen Speciale uitgaven en andere dingen *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Besprekingen Nieuwe reeks - Deel 2 *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Favoriete vijanden *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Mening per boek Andere dingen *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Bob Morane *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Conan *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Films gezien *Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Favoriete slechte B-films In deze sectie zal ik mijn persoonlijke mening over de strips zetten. Andere besprekingen Hier komen besprekingen van films of boeken die, ook al hebben zij er niets mee te maken, toch een invloed op de reeks hebben gehad. The Keep (film) The Keep is in feite de basis voor de strip Vrykolakas. Het Verhaal Midden in de tweede Wereldoorlog, moet een Duitse eenheid een kasteel in Roemenië bezetten. Deze plaats wordt the Keep genoemd. De plaatselijke inwoners vertellen hen dat het kwaad in de plaats huist, en al snel gebeuren er vreemde dingen. Als twee soldaten een zilveren kruis van de muur halen, worden beiden vermoord. Het wezen dat eerst opgesloten was ontsnapt en brengt elke avond een paar Duitsers om. Ook schijft hij met een onbekende taal op de muren. De Duitsers halen er een Joodse man bij die de taal kan lezen. De man, Dr. Cuza. ontmoet op een nacht het wezen. Hij noemt zich Molasar en zegt dat hij al het kwaad zal vernietigen d.w.z. de Duitsers. Cuza wil het wezen helpen, hij zal voor hem een voorwerp uit the Keep moeten verwijderen, hierdoor zal Molasar vrij zijn. Ondertussen is ook Glaeken Trimegestus op weg naar het kasteel. Glaeken is onsterfelijk en sloot Molasar ooit op. Om het monster te doden heeft Glaeken het wapen nodig dat in the Keep ligt. Het verhaal komt van een boek geschreven door F. Paul Wilson, de regisseur van de film was Michael Mann. Ik ken deze film onder de titel "Die Unheimliche Macht" van een videoband. Mening Het verhaal uit het oorspronkelijke boek werd enigzins verandert voor deze filmversie. Zo is het monsterlijke wezen een soort van Golem met rode ogen. In het boek was het een meer vampierachtig wezen, in feite een onsterfelijke tovenaar met bovennatuurlijke macht uit het stenen tijdperk. Ikzelf vond het geen beste keuze om het zo te veranderen. Ondanks dat de film visueel mooi gemaakt is, zijn de digitale effecten vaak erg gedateerd. Bovendien zijn veel scene's onnodig lang. Een pluspunt is de soundtrack van Tangerine Dream. Jammer genoeg werd deze door de makers teveel uitgezogen. Dit komt mede door de vele erg lange scene's. Dit is een film die zeker al een boel slechte kritiek heeft gehad. Desondanks heeft de film tegenwoordig een cult-status. Dat is vooral toe te schrijven aan het feit dat The Keep tot op dit moment geen DVD release heeft gehad, laat staan Blue-ray. Wel verscheen hij op video en Lazerdisc, ook nog op enkele bootlegs (door fans gemaakte DVD's). Red Sonja (stripreeks) Begin jaren 80 was deze reeks erg populair, net als Conan de Barbaar. Midden jaren tachtig verscheen er zelfs een film van Red Sonja. De film was overigens geen succes. De strips zijn intussen in vier verzamelstrips opnieuw verschenen. Met een stuk of zeven verhalen per boekje en vernieuwde inkleuring. Zijn bekendheid had de reeks in het begin vooral te danken aan het tekenwerk van Frank Thorne. De achtergronden van Thorne waren meestal vrij rommelig, maar de hoofdfiguren zagen er mooi uit. Er zit veel detail in de tekeningen waarvan Thorne ook de inkleuring maakte. Het gaf de reeks zijn eigen unieke uiterlijk. Helaas stopte Thorne met Red Sonja na The Battle of the Barbarians om aan zijn eigen projecten te werken. Mijn bijdragen * Mijn favoriete pagina's * Voeg hier verwijzingen toe naar uw favoriete pagina's op deze wiki! * Favoriete pagina #2 * Favoriete pagina #3